HENRY DANGER THE END OF DENTON
by KCDayz
Summary: BOOK 4 OF A NIGHT TO REMEMBER. Henry wakes up. Does he truly know who he is? Is Captain Man and Kid Danger going to take down Denton? For good?


_This is the final part of HENRY DANGER: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER Enjoy!_

It's been a few hours since Henry got knocked out during his fight against Ray. Ray kept looking over Henry to make sure he was alright. Ray was tired but needed to get some sleep. But before Ray went off to bed Henry groaned from the pain he was in.

"huh? Henry? Hey guys! he's waking up!" Ray called. When Henry woke he immediately tackled Ray to the ground and realized that he was in the Man Cave.

"Ugh.. Huh? Uh... Whoops Sorry Ray. I-" Henry said. "Hey! It's alright. I know what you've been through. I'm just happy you're here and alive." Ray interrupted him. "I- What- How-?" Henry tried to spit out questions he had but didnt have the right words. "Long story kid. Just rest up and tomorrow we devose a plan and arrest Denton once and for all." Ray said. Henry took his word and got some rest. He went to the Man Cave first thing. So a couple hours Later Kid Danger and Captain Man went to Dentons hide out.

 ** _THE PLAN_**

 _Kid Danger in Wolf form drags Captain Man in the hideout. Henry changed his eye color back to red so Denton still thinks that Henry/Kid Danger is still inder his control._

"Terrific my little puppet. Now you know what to do." Denton said. Henry turned back to his human form, and Henry stopped at Dentons machine. "What are you waiting for kid!?! Do it!" Denton yelled. With a smug Kid Danger said, "Do what?" "UGH! YOU ARE USELESS! ATTAKC!" Denton yelled in frustration. "As. You. Wish." Kid Danger said and turned into a wolf tackling him to the ground. "Ugh. WHAT!?!" Denton was surprised to see that he wasn't in his spell again. "Nice try." Kid Danger said.

After a couple hours fighting Denton and his what seemed like 35 goons. Kid Danger and Captain Man both got together. and started to wonder... "Well that was fun.. ish.." Henry said. "Good to have you back kid." Ray said. Then it hit them, "WHERES DENTON?" They asked each other unanimously. "I thought you had eyes on him!" Kid Danger yelled... "Looking for me?" Denton said armed with weapons. But before the two could react Denton threw a sharp object at Henry who immediately dodged but didn't get so lucky when Captain Man went after Denton. Henry got hit from behind in the shoulder.

"AHH!" Kid Danger yelled. Captain Man looked back to find that his sidekick was hurt. "Make your decision Captain Man! Me or your beloved sidekick!" Denton said thinking he was going to get away with his plan.

"Go! Take Denton! I will be fine! I'll meet you at the Man Cave! Go!" Kid Danger yelled. "Looks like my kid is a fighter. Im going after you." Captain Man said. "Wait, wait, wait, You really think that you can stop me without any help!? Ha!" Denton said thinking he's won. Just then Henry came up from behind and Took Denton down. Denton tried to get up but couldn't. Even though Kid Danger was hurt he still fought to the best of his abilities. When the cops came they saw what was going on but didn't ask questions. They arrested Denton but just then Denton wasn't exactly lucky... a sniper from a different city killed Denton with a headshot.

Kid Danger and Captain Man looked at each other but since Kid Danger was hurt Henry fainted and Captain Man took him back to the Man Cave.

There Henry was patched up and his arm in a sling. But with all the anastisia Henry was drowsy and had little energy so Henry just rested in the Man Cave for the night. The next day Henry woke up saw his arm in a sling and felt some pain.. Right about now he kinda wished he had speed healing. He didn't.

From there on Ray and Henry both took it easy for a while. Ray called on Henry only when he needed too because he was still recovering. Months passed and Henry was back in the game. Sometimes Henry womdered _Where would I be without this crazy job? Where would I be if I never found out about the opening?_ But Henry didn't put much thought into it. Henry was just glad that Denton was gone and he didn't have to worry about being nearly killed in almost the same week again.

 _Hope y'all enjoyed! This was the last part to the series. Leave a review... I'm totally cool with any opinion you have!_


End file.
